


Paying the Price

by inkblotfox



Series: AU Scenarios [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Cuckolding, M/M, Male Oviposition, Mild Cumflation, Oviposition, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion, Size Difference, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox
Summary: In an AU to Flipside's Goodra Trilogy, Alexi comes to find his missing mate only to be told she's in debt to the valley's biggest brute. His attempts to pay her way out don't go as planned, and he ends up in just as sticky a situation as she is!(All characters depicted are of consenting age. Story contains depictions of graphic sexual content, please do not read if you are under the age of 18 or uncomfortable with such scenarios.)





	Paying the Price

“Alexi, now this is a surprise. You haven’t come to see me since I gave you that cozy little cave of yours. Tell me, how are things at home?” Alexi wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug look off of Dorian’s face - preferably with a burst of flame. But he had to keep a cool head, something the reclining Goodra was very clearly enjoying lording over him. He reached up into the tree overhead to pluck another berry, biting into it casually even as he watched Alexi fidget. 

“You know why I'm here Dorian. Where's Nova?” He couldn't keep the snarl out of his voice, something that only made the dragon-type smirk. He took his time finishing the berry, testing just how far Alexi’s patience would stretch before he chose to answer.

“Nova, Nova, hmm…. Oh, the little Eevee who was trespassing in my grove! She's resting now, just been so busy repaying her debt. Did you not warn her not to eat strange fruits Alexi?” He tsked, ignoring the way the Ninetails nearly ignited with fury. “Unfortunately, if she's to shoulder her debt alone, she has a while yet to work. Unless you'd like to help settle things for her?” He got to his feet slowly, letting the irate fire type consider his words as he moved from the shallow river to loom over him. A low growl made Dorian grin, a grin that Alexi should have recognized well enough by now.

“...If you're serious, then yes. I'm sure I can find something to trade you for-” His words were cut off as he was seized by the scruff, his muzzle forced into Dorian’s messy crotch. He made a feeble attempt to pull away, barking protests that gave Dorian the opening he needed to force his half-flaccid cock past his lips, a sharp pop punctuating how wide he forced Alexi’s jaw open.

“Do you taste that?” Dorian taunted, grinding his hardening length into Alexi’s throat and giving a soft moan at the way the fox gagged around him. “That's how an Eevee tastes when she's satisfied.” He chuckled at the way Alexi thrashed in response, the muffled protests choked as his muzzle was forced up and down Dorian’s cock. The gooey length changed shape as he reached full erection, so closely resembling a canine member that Alexi could feel the knot pushing in and out of his lips. “Don't fight too hard now, Alexi. You did say you wanted to help pay your little slut’s debt. Consider this a warm-up.” He could see the dawning realization on the fox’s face, the feeble attempt to cough a flame up nothing more than a pleasant warmth against his cool dick. Alexi would have been powerless even if he were free, but struggling as he was just to breathe while Dorian fucked his throat? The dragon relished in the joy of having the cocky canine completely helpless. Still, as sweet as this was, Dorian had far better plans for his one-time rival.

Alexi gave a yip that wouldn't have sounded out of place from a pup as Dorian tossed him to the ground. He landed hard on his back, and in the moment he was coughing and trying to catch his breath the dragon was over him. He reared his head back, a growing flame at the back of his throat, only to choke on it as Dorian pinned his bad leg to the ground with one hand.

“Now now, behave Alexi. We wouldn't want Nova to have to carry you home when she's free, would we?” His tone was just as calm as ever, but the words made Alexi pause his fevered resistance all the same - Dorian was not one to make idle threats. Dorian made a point to grind his saliva-slick cock into Alexi’s sheath, coaxing his own red member out of hiding. Alexi was hardly paying attention to his own unwanted arousal though, his eyes fixed on the cool blue length grinding against him as Dorian manipulated his shape to something more suited to the task at hand.

“Seeing as you don’t have any eggs of your own to lay, I suppose I’ll have to loan you some of my own. Inconvenient, but the speed you fire types incubate them makes it worth the trouble.” Dorian’s smooth voice only made Alexi’s eyes go wider as he watched that gooey member thicken at its base, ridges of flesh running the length down to the widening slit in his tip. Alexi had never seen anything like it, but if what Dorian said was true, he feared what would be coming out of the end of it. Dorian gave him little time to prepare himself though, leaning back to grind that unusual tip against his tight little pucker, smearing his cool goo over the virgin entrance as Alexi instinctively kicked and tried to escape. Dorian’s strong paws seized his thighs, holding them spread as he raised the fox’s hips into position. A sharp gasp of pain was all Alexi would give the smug dragon as he forced his way past the ring of muscle, spreading him wide as he was speared by the unusual length.

Small mercy that Dorian’s natural secretions lubed his way into Alexi’s ass, each bump and ridge making the fox yip and whimper, each inch making his belly bulge just a little more obscenely. Despite his protests, he could see that the cocky fox’s tip was leaking with excitement at the penetration. The first bump against his prostate made his snarl melt into a shameful moan, his body relaxing despite himself under Dorian’s control. Dorian didn’t pause until he felt his balls brushing against Alexi’s fluffy tails, holding himself there until he heard a resigned whine.

“Just- hnng… Just get it over with,” he muttered, though Dorian felt his thighs relaxing in his grip. He gave no answer save to start pulling back, leaving a cool gooey something behind deep in the pit of Alexi’s stomach. No time to question it though as the massive dragon shoved back in, dragging a yip from his muzzle as he settled into a slow, deep rhythm. Each time he thrust in, those ridges ground against his prostate, making Alexi tense and moan around Dorian in a way that reminded him of Nova’s reluctant desire. The sound carried through the empty clearing, a chorus to accompany the steady wet beat of Dorian’s thrusting, music to the Goodra’s ears. Feeling his egg carriers give in had always been a pleasure, but to feel the cocky pain-in-the-ass fox succumbing? It was a surprisingly heady pleasure, and he could only hope little Nova was enjoying the sound of her lover moaning like a little bitch as well.

“Oh, are we starting to get into it?” Dorian taunted, going so far as to reach down and start stroking Alexi’s throbbing red member, matching the slow pace of his thrusting. His smirk only grew as the Ninetails’ hips bucked into his hand in response. “Hope you’re comfortable, because here comes the fun part.” There was a swelling at the base of Dorian’s shaft, a bulge that made its slow way up the length as he kept plunging in and out of Alexi’s ass.

“Wha- No, you can’t be- Huffff- You have to be joking-!” Protests interspersed with groans and whimpers as the bulge worked deeper into Alexi, spreading his over-stuffed tailhole further until at last he felt the almost ice-cold egg spilled into his belly. He was still gasping, trying to comprehend the idea when he felt the next bulge working its way inside. Dorian’s breath grew heavier as he picked up the pace, losing count of the eggs he was depositing into the slowly swelling fox as his climax pressed closer. Alexi, unable to deal with the constant pressure of the eggs expanding him over and over, pushing so firmly against his sensitive prostate each time they pushed into him, was soon thrashing and moaning under him. Dorian smirked as he felt his paw quickly coated in smoldering Ninetails spunk, his grip tightening as he milked the fox dry all over his belly.

Alexi’s belly was truly gravid by the time he felt Dorian starting to tense, though even if he’d been coherent he couldn’t have guessed at what was coming next. A mighty roar was the only warning he got as that fat cock hilted him one last time, flooding his egg-stuffed tailhole with a torrent of pleasantly cold goo, the liquid so satisfyingly filling that couldn’t help but coo with dazed delight. Dorian, hazy from the pleasure, could only chuckle as Alexi wiggled his rump down onto his spurting member, pulling out to milk the last few jets over the spent fox’s prone form. He made a point to lean in, pushing his paw into Alexi’s muzzle and letting the sloppy fire type taste their mixed spunk.

“And that’s what a nine-tailed bitch tastes like,” he sneered in his ear as he turned and settled back in under his shade tree, letting the running river water do the work of cleaning him off.

\------------------------------------------------------------

“Hnng, Dorian~!” Nova’s drunken moans masked Alexi’s groans as the fire type leaned against the tree, his tailhole starting to gape as the first egg pushed insistently against it. In front of him, Nova was riding Dorian’s fat cock, her little pussy spread lewdly over the too-big member as she rode him for the last batch of eggs they owed him. Alexi himself had already laid two clutches, leaving the feeling he was currently dealing with both familiar and strange.  
“Come now, Alexi. If you still have any energy left once you’ve delivered me my clutch, I’ll even let you have sloppy sixths with your little slut of a mate,” Dorian taunted, though the words only made Alexi blush with desire. His legs spread wider as he tried to control his breathing, paws pressed to his gravid belly as he followed Nova’s advice. Breathe deep, and push…

He gave a low moan of pleasure as the egg spread his tailhole wide open, savoring that moment of being so deliciously stretched. He was ashamed of how much he liked it, but after so many eggs, he was beginning to understand Nova’s infatuation with being bred. The egg popped out with a wet sound and a cascade of blue goo, making him sigh with a mixture of relief and disappointment. Both were short-lived as the next egg made its way into place, even as Thatch moved the last out of the way.

Deep breath, and push...


End file.
